1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly or device in the form of a conversion kit including a frame and necessary parts to facilitate the mounting of a radio, tape player/equalizer in an automobile, which is substituted for the original equipment radio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become quite common in the contemporary automobile market for owners to want to substitute for the original equipment radio, (or dummy panel when the car comes equipped without a radio), that is in the car when new, a radio of a different type. Typically, in original equipment the radio is, of course, mounted or installed in a cavity in the dash of the automobile with a trim frame around the control panel of the radio, which is on the dash of the automobile.
Present day automobiles, of course, all differ in style and appearance including the dash and the size and location of the cavity in which the radio is installed relative to the dash. Conversion kits have been available wherein a frame is supplied that is inserted into the cavity after the radio has been removed to facilitate counting of a different radio. However, relative to the prior art, a large assortment of different conversion kits are necessary in order to fill the requirements of different automobiles having differences as explained above.
Thus, there is a strong need in the art for a conversion kit having the capability of serving its purpose in a large variety of different automobiles. This type of capability or adaptability in the known prior art has not been available. Thus, each different conversion or adaptor assembly that has been available, has been different for different automobiles, not having the desired adaptability as explained herein, such that the one kit would have the capabilities of conversion installation in a wide number or variety of current automobiles, particularly General Motors automobiles with the new General Motors M-2000 series radio chassis.
The herein invention, an exemplary form of which is described in detail herein provides an assembly or kit which fills the need as described in the foregoing and overcomes the difficiencies and drawbacks of the prior art.